Precious Person
by Clovache
Summary: Zabuza wouldn’t be loved. He’d be adored, wanted, protected and obeyed. Because Haku wouldn’t do anything to harm his precious person. [one shot] yaoi, ZabuzaHaku


**tsukiraven: **Curse these urges for one-shots. I'm almost done with the new Chappie of I'll Cover You... really!

Until then, please enjoi these humble offering. It's my first ZabuzaHaku!

I don't own it, or them, or anything. But, hope you like it nonetheless!

-

Haku used to smile, Haku used to cry and scream went things didn't go as he planned. Haku used to laugh when things were happy, and he used to show emotions as they rolled through his mind. Haku was often spoiled as a child, and it never helped that his parents were so indulging. He used to love his life, his parents and himself.

Then, Haku's world was thrown upside down, when the kekkei genkai revealed itself. His loving father and mother gone, a small child was thrown into a world of uncaring adults. A world that he wasn't yet ready to face.

Haku didn't smile anymore.

Hard nights turned to weeks turned to months spent alone; foraging into dumpsters for food and barely managing to remain alive.

Haku didn't cry or scream anymore.

It was always snowing, and Haku was always cold. Life became harder and harder as months became years. Haku aged silently, and for every new day that came, his future always seemed farther away, bleak.

Haku didn't laugh anymore.

Routines developed, even if they were just as small as knowing what time of day was just after dinner, the best time to hunt for food. Haku lost track of everything else, everything that wasn't necessary to immediate survival. Dates, places, even his own age; he lost them all.

Haku became jaded.

He finally gave up. The bridge was always nice at that time of year, the snow falling softly to the stone surface. It was a nice place to sit. A nice place to end.

And then he came by. Haku thought it was pure coincidence that the man happened to stop in front of him. Maybe it was to jeer and taunt, like so many others had. Haku stood up. Maybe the man would end him.

Haku wasn't scared.

The man raised a hand, and Haku didn't flinch. The hand came down gently on the top of his head and the man pulled him slightly closer. Warmth radiated from the strong form. The man, he mentioned a name... Zabuza bade Haku come with him.

Haku followed.

Zabuza bought Haku food and new clothing. Haku accepted each gift with grace and hope; with each item, a little warmth seemed to seep back into his heart.

Haku learned to smile.

A thick layer of bandages often hid Zabuza's face, but the man never resisted showing his face to Haku if the need arose. Tan skin complemented high cheekbones, a strong nose above a mouth that looked as warm as any other part of the man's body, given that it was filled with shark-like teeth. Haku had never seen anyone more beautiful.

Haku remembered how to cry.

It was one dark night when a nightmare of his parent's demise brought him back to the waking world fully, shaking his composure to the core. He was stunned to realize that he was sobbing uncontrollably. As silently as he could, he left the small room that he and Zabuza were staying in. He didn't want to wake the man.

Haku thought it might be fun to laugh.

Zabuza was cold towards most people that he came across. On the outside, he was a hardened killer who was just looking for a reason to off you with that giant of a sword attached to his back, right now. Haku knew batter.

He knew that Zabuza was just like him. He was also miserable and yet striving for a reason, a something, to live for. He chuckled at the irony of it all and was pleasantly surprised by the sound of his voice. He rather liked it, he wondered if Zabuza would too.

Haku knew that he found his special person.

It happened late one night when Zabuza stumbled back to their hideaway, more than a little intoxicated from his frustration at lack of good information. Good information usually led to good money, after all. Zabuza was worked up and excited, and Haku knew that it must have been all him; he must have said something that had driven the silent demon over the edge.

But that was okay. Because as Zabuza took him right there and filled him again and again, Haku allowed himself to feel something besides the cold. He let himself melt, just a little. He pretended not to be hurt and sore in the morning, even though Zabuza had no problems complaining about a monster headache.

Zabuza had no use for broken tools after all. Haku realized that staying by Zabuza's side meant bracing the darkness and being strong. And he could do that.

Haku learned to fear.

He knew something was not right when they met Gatou. The man was too slick and cunning, yet too arrogant. But, Haku also knew that Zabuza did what was best for the both of them, so he remained silent. He held his tongue in check as Gatou made the final preparations for Haku and Zabuza to be initiated among his ranks.

Later on, Haku tried to mention sensing something...not right, something off about the man. Zabuza looked at him strangely, a look in his eyes that Haku couldn't place. It startled him to his core. Zabuza took him again that night, made Haku feel warmer than he'd ever felt before.

And Haku allowed himself to feel safe and at home in the sated demon's arms as he fell to sleep. And Zabuza stroked the younger boy's hair as he drifted out.

Haku knew that he could not love.

It was named much later, and he always felt more comfortable referring to Zabuza as a 'precious person' rather than a 'loved one'. Haku's loved ones always seemed to leave him in a horrible manner.

So, Zabuza wouldn't be loved. He'd be adored, wanted, protected and obeyed. Because Haku wouldn't do anything to harm his precious person.

Haku felt that he was ready to go.

It was his time, he wanted the blonde boy to kill him, end him. If he couldn't protect Zabuza, he was no good. A worthless shinobi deserved to die.

Haku decided 'not just yet'.

If he died at the moment, Haku knew that Zabuza would die as well. He couldn't allow that to happen. He parried the blonde's blow easily and performed the hand signs to transport himself instantly to Zabuza's side. If he was going to die, it was going to be with him.

Haku realized that he was dead.

His heart swelled with pride when Zabuza congratulated him on not only saving his life, but delivering one of the enemy ninja's, only to be crushed when Zabuza attempted to saw through his body in order to kill the man. But that was okay; it was Zabuza after all.

He'd find a way to make it right again.

Zabuza was being wounded and Haku couldn't help him anymore. He cried and begged and pleaded and raged but he couldn't. There was nothing he could do.

Haku never wanted to be alive so badly.

While Zabuza cursed his lack of emotion for him, Haku wept and whispered responses to his dearest person. When Zabuza apologized, Haku accepted. When Zabuza damned him for passing on the feelings that he had so tried to hide, Haku said that he was sorry. When Zabuza thanked him, Haku said 'no need'.

When Zabuza was lain down next to him, Haku wanted nothing more than to hug the man, kiss him, taste him, and feel him just once more. He wanted to tell him how much he cared, how much he--

"_I only wish that I could go where you have gone... Haku..."_

--loved him.


End file.
